Bumblebee Lovin
by The Laughing Platypus
Summary: Bumblebee as a baby. Need I say more? Warning: EXTREME CUTENESS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. I'm a single mother and I have a spork! Don't sue. This is another joint fic. I'm suppose to tell you all that MouseDragon is taking a brief hiatus from her own stories to help me work on mine. This story is dedicated with much love to my daughter Willow. Tills, I know you got your heart set on Prime being Bee's daddy, but I'm going with the orphan theory. Sorry hun.

"_Speaking through the Communications Network"_

"Speaking out loud."

Episode One- I'm bringing home a baby Bumblebee

"Hey Ratchet! Whatcha got there?"

The medic scowled at Sunstreaker and slammed the door to the med bay in his face, hiding the cloth wrapped bundle in his arms from view. "MED BAY IS CLOSED."

Sunstreaker of course, went to tell his brother.

Safely locked in his med bay, Ratchet allowed a smile to cross his face, looking down at the bundle in his arms.. Big blue optics looked up at him as the tiny sparkling clicked and whirred. "Primus your cute..." The sparkling emitted a happy little humming sound, then squeaked, burping unprocessed energon all over himself. Ratchet chuckled.

"_Ratchet, the twins are plotting." _

Ratchet smirked, cleaning up the little sparkling. "_When are they not?"_

"_What exactly did you bring back with you that has them so interested?" _

Ratchet put together a nest of pillows on the operating table, laying the sparkling in the middle and filled a make shift bottle with fine grade energon, tempting the sparkling with it as he ran scans, making sure the little one was healthy. _"Oh...Nothing too exciting. Just a sparkling." _

It took Prowl longer then he thought it would to bang on the med bay door. Smirking he unlocked it, not surprised to find not only Prowl, but Ironhide and Optimus standing there. Putting on his best scowl, he blocked the doorway with his body and stated firmly "Med Bay is closed. Come back later."

Optimus Prime stepped forward. Ratchet raised an optic ridge at him as he used his no nonsense tone "Ratchet..."

Ratchet grinned "No. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

With that he shut the med bay door, leaving the stunned auto bots to stand there gawking as he turned his attention back to the tiny sparkling, who had fallen asleep with the bottle of energon. Ratchet felt his spark warm as he smiled down at him. "Pleasant stasis, little one."

"_Ratchet." _

"_What is it now" _

"_The twins just had one of their famous fist fights. We need you."_

"_PRIMUS ALMIGHTY " _

"_I'll keep an eye on the little one if you like." _

"_He's in stasis. Wake him up and I'll remove your battle computer and weld it to your skidplate Prowl." _

"_That will not be a problem. I raised Jazz and Bluestreak, remember? Let me finish up here and I'll come get him before Ironhide drags the twins in." _

"_Fine." _

Ratchet scowled. The twins would not be enjoying this repair session. Little glitches had done it on purpose, of this he was certain. Oh yes, he thought, looking down at the sparkling with a wicked grin. They would pay dearly for interrupting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. I'm a single mother and I have a spork! Don't sue. This is another joint fic. I'm suppose to tell you all that MouseDragon is taking a brief hiatus from her own stories to help me work on mine. This story is dedicated with much love to my daughter Willow.

"_Speaking through the Communications Network"_

"Speaking out loud."

"**Twin Speak" **

Episode 2- Attack of the angry medic mommies and sad beginnings.

The twins knew they were in big trouble, the minute they saw the almost sappy grin on Ratchet's face.

"**Well, this was a great idea. We're going to die Sunny."**

"**Oh come on, whats the worse he can do? We'll be fine." **

Sunstreaker wished he felt more confidant about that as Ratchet continued to grin down at them, without saying a word. He went with his usual tactic of cheerful sarcasm.

"Uh... Hi Ratchet! Didja miss us?"

Both twins got a look of barely hidden panic as instead of Ratchet's trademark scowl and yelled threats and throwing things, he wore an expression of deep concern and spoke cheerfully, almost soothingly to them as he approached and for the first time ever, GENTLY began his examination.

"Oh yes. Very much. You poor, poor things. Look at those dents! Goodness me, you really must stop being so hard on yourselves! Tsk tsk."

Sunstreaker looked at his brother, optic's wide "**Sides... We're gonna die." **

Sitting in his office, Prowl looked down at the sleeping sparkling in his arms and remembered when Jazz had been that small. Oh how time flew. A smile crossed his lips as the little one squeaked in his sleep, his little foot twitching as his lips moved and nuzzled against his chest plate.

"_May I come in?" _

Prowl looked up to see Optimus standing in the doorway. He nodded.

"_Keep quiet, Ratchet will have both our hides if he wakes." _

Optimus smiled softly, quietly making his way to the chair beside Prowl and sitting, looking down at the tiny sparkling. _"So. Did he tell you how it is we came to have a sparkling amongst us?" _

Prowl shook his head. "_I meant to ask about it when he was done with the twins." _

An expression of sadness crossed Optimus Prime's face. The tactition winced, deducing quickly what he was about to say.

"_Floatia was destroyed." _

Prowl's optics widened as horror filled his spark _"The sparklings?" _

"_Dead." _

Prowl looked down at the sparkling who slept so peacefully and horror turned to pity. _"Primus..."_

Determination filled Optimus Prime's voice, his blue eyes flaring fiercely "_That, more then anything else, is why we must defeat Megatron. This evil must be stopped."_

Prowl nodded. _"I agree."_

Optimus shook his head sadly, returning his gaze back to the sparkling in Prowl's arms. _"So, what is his name?"_

Prowl smiled. "_Bumblebee." _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. I'm a single mother and I have a spork! Don't sue. This is another joint fic. I'm suppose to tell you all that MouseDragon is taking a brief hiatus from her own stories to help me work on mine. This story is dedicated with much love to my daughter Willow. Now, for those of you that haven't had the joy of being a mommy, let me tell you about something called colic. My daughter got it a lot. Its basically a really bad case of indigestion. While it usually isn't serious and can be calmed by a warm bath and a tummy rub, colic can be nerve wracking for a mommy who has been up all night with a baby that refuses to stop crying. I'm basing this on colic. Poor Bee.

"_Speaking through the Communications Network"_

"Speaking out loud."

Episode Three- Sick!

Optimus Prime was pulled out of stasis by sounds emitting through the wall of Prowl's office. Concern crossed his features as he realized it was the sound of a sparkling in pain. Getting to his feet, he hurried down the hall, knocking on the door. Prowl opened it, looking tired as he held the loudly clicking sparkling.

"I was just about to wake Ratchet."

"How long has he been crying like this? Prime asked, looking down at the expression of pain on the little one's face.

"17 minutes."

"May I see him?"

Prowl gently handed Bumblebee over. Optimus gently rubbed the sparkling's back, then softly smacked between his shoulder blades. The sonic belch that emitted from the Bumblebee brought a smile to both mech's faces. Until it was followed by even more frantic clicks and finally, a wail that woke Ratchet.

"_Prowl? What's wrong?" _

"_I believe Bumblebee is sick."_

In less then a minute Ratchet was there, meeting Prowl and Optimus in the hallway as they headed for his med bay with the now hysterical sparkling.

Running scans, it didn't take Ratchet long to discover what was wrong.

"His Energon processor is backed up. It'll need to be purged." Concern filled all three of them as Ratchet headed for his med bay, speaking soothingly to the little sparkling in his arms. Optimus and Prowl followed without a word.

"_Prowl, your pacing is not helping."_

"_I am sorry Ratchet, I can't help it. I am concerned about the sparkling." _

"_I am certain Bumblebee will be fine Prowl." _Optimus looked down at the still squealing sparkling as Ratchet purged his processor and wished he felt as certain as he was pretending to be.

Bumblebee squeaked as Ratchet continued to methodically rub his abdomen and burped up unprocessed energon all over the medic. The autobots gathered around him watched intently, hoping that perhaps that would be the end of it. With a loud chirp, Bumblebee continued his non-stop scream fest. Everyone sighed.

"_Why is he still screaming?" _

"_I don't know, give me a minute. I am accessing the sparkling information database now." _

"_Mind if I have a go Ratch?" _Everyone turned, surprised to see a not as grumpy looking as usual Ironhide leaning against the door jam, his arms crossed over his chest as he regarded the sparkling with a raised optic ridge.

Ratchet handed the sparkling over. Bumblebee squeaked and chirped, fussing and squirming as Ironhide tucked him against his chest plate, smiling softly "Hey little guy"

Bumblebee scrunched up his precious little face and let out an audio sensor shattering screech that made the others wince. Ironhide just chuckled. "Nice vocal processor ya got there."

"What do you suggest we do Ironhide?" Optimus smiled softly.

"What makes ya so certain I know what to do?" Ironhide smirked, showing a tenderness very few had witnessed before as he circled his massive thumb on the top of Bumblebee's head. To everyone's relief, the sparklings screeching turned to soft chirps and whimpers and his optics began to flicker slightly.

That would be a good indication." Prowl said with a soft chuckle.

Ironhide scowled, continuing to rub the top of Bumblebee's head. "I could always go back to recharge and let you handle it Prowl.."

"Prowl! Stop teasing Ironhide." Optimus was trying to hide his own chuckle behind a stern command. It wasn't working very well.

"All of you be quiet, he's going into stasis." Ratchet scolded, hiding his own smile as Bumblebee curled around himself, his little metal thumb going into his mouth as his optics flickered and dimmed.

There was no hiding the wide grins as the little sparkling went into stasis, clicking softly. Without a word, Ironhide turned on his heel, taking Bumblebee to with him. It was the start of a beautiful relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. I'm a single mother and I have a spork! Don't sue. This is another joint fic. I'm suppose to tell you all that MouseDragon is taking a brief hiatus from her own stories to help me work on mine. This story is dedicated with much love to my daughter Willow.

Episode 4- NO!

"No!"

Ironhide looked down at the little sparkling with a raised optic ridge "No?"

"NO NO NO HIDE NO NO NO no no no clicklickclickclick SQUEAK CHIRP!

Ironhide struggled to maintain his scowl as those unbelievably cute big blue optics looked up at him. "Yes."

"CLICKCLICKCHIRP WHIRRRRRR?"

"Because I said so." Ironhide used his no nonsense tone.

"NO!" Bumblebee stomped his little foot, glaring at Ironhide furiously.

"Why?"

"CLICKWHIRRSQUEAKCHIRPCHIRP!"

"I understand that, but if you do not recharge you will not be strong enough to play with the twins when they come back tommarow." Ironhide smiled gently, scooping up the little sparkling, who promptly began to screech.

"Ah, none of that."

"SQUIRK!" Bumblebee scrunched up his face and glared.

Ironhide raised both optic ridges this time "BEE! That was uncalled for little runt. Say your sorry."

"GRUNTGRUNTCLICK SQUIRK SQUIRK!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Ironhide bellowed, trying to hide his laughter as Bumblebee's optics went wide and dove, grabbing Bumblebee's legs and dangling him upside down in front of his face as he squealed and chittered gleefully.

"chiiiiiiiiiiiirpwhirr!"

"Will you recharge when I'm done?"

Bumblebee thought about it for a minute before nodding eagerly.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesskrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiik!"

"Alright, but you have to be the pilot. I wasn't built for flyin." Ironhide put Bee on his shoulders and spread his arms. "Lets get this over with runt, I got work to do."

"VWOOM VWOOM VWOOM WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"

As Bumblebee gave the cue, Ironhide took off at a jog, swaying back and forth like an airplane as Bee squeaked and giggled.

"Gogogogogo!" FAST FAST WHIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCLICKSQUEAKSQUEAK!"

Ironhide chuckled, breaking into a run.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

-40 minutes later-

Ironhide grinned, sputtering and jerking and falling gently onto the stasis bed with a dramatic groan, careful not to land on Bee. "Sorry Kid, I'm out of fuel... "

"NIKIKIKIKICHIRP!" Bumblebee slapped the top of Ironhide's head, his face twisted into pout.. "UPUPUP!"

"No can do Bee. You broke me." Ironhide sprawled, rolling his optics upwards to look at the little sparkling, who had gone from slapping to kicking his head.

"RUSTYUSTY!" Bumblebee punched him. "UP UP!"

Ironhide pretended to be hurt, yelping loudly "OW! Now you really did break me. Meanie."

Bumblebee scampered onto his chest, peering into his optics curiously.. Ironhide flickered his optics, then shut them off.

"HideHide?"

When Ironhide didn't answer, Bumblebee poked at his lip, squeaking as Ironhide nipped at his finger.

"HideHide upupupup!"

"Can't."

"Why why chirp?"

"Too tired. Will you be my teddy bear?"

"Wanna play play!"

"But it's time for recharge." Ironhide smirked, not turning his optics back on.

"Nonononono!"

"Please?"

Bumblebee pouted, curling up on Ironhide's chest "storywanttellmeskwirkclickclick."

"Ok. Which one?" Ironhide stroked Bumblebee's head softly with his thumb.

"slagagagaggincon!"

"Language Bee." Ironhide grunted, getting comfortable.

"Sorrysorry. Tell!"

"Alright. There I was, face ta face with Soundwave..."

-ten minutes later-

Ironhide looked down at the sleeping sparkling on his chest and smiled, letting his systems drop into stasis. It had been a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. I'm a single mother and I have a spork! Don't sue. This is another joint fic. I'm suppose to tell you all that MouseDragon is taking a brief hiatus from her own stories to help me work on mine. This story is dedicated with much love to my daughter Willow. This chapter is dedicated to Karatagal, for her/his story Youngling, from which I got the idea of Bumblebee screaming loudly... If you haven't read Youngling, I highly recommend it. It's a great read.

"_Com talk"_

"Out Loud"

Episode 5- T stands for TEMPER!

"SQUEAK!"

Optimus looked down at the Sparkling in his lap with a smirk. "I said no."

Bumblebee glared. "SQUEAK!"

"No."

"SQUEAK! SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Optimus raised an optic ridge "Your growling at me?"

Bumblebee growled again. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Thats very cute. The answer is still no."

Optimus blinked in complete shock as Bumblebee's foot flew out, kicking his face plate with enough force to put a tiny dent in it.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

The little sparkling scrunched his face up, his big blue optics burning bright with fury. Optimus's optic's widened in horror. He knew that look. He immediately regretted raising his voice. Thinking quickly, he tried to calm the raging storm that was on the brink of erupting from Bee. "Bee... I..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Optimus winced as his audio receptors crackled at the assault of high pitched angry Bumblebee screaming. Then, to his surprise, everything went almost unbearably silent. He looked down. Bumblebee was throwing his fit, kicking and flailing... But where was the screaming? It only took him a moment to realize what had happened. He didn't know if he should to relieved or worried as he got to his feet, carrying the still screaming sparkling and headed for Ratchet's med bay. He almost made it too, before he was stopped by Perceptor, who immediately dove into one of his never ending lectures about some invention or something. Optimus actually sent a silent word of thanks to the still tantruming sparkling in his his arms that for once he would be saved from having to listen to another mind numbing explanation he didn't understand..

"_Perceptor..." _

"I honestly believe if given the proper amount of time and the right environment I can..."

Perceptor continued to speak out loud, obviously not getting from the expression on his face that Optimus wasn't listening. Optimus shook his head.

"_PERCEPTOR!" _

Perceptor blinked, not use to being yelled at and again spoke out loud, this time Optimus could surmise he was asking what was going on. Gently tickling Bumblebee in an attempt to calm him, Optimus kept his voice from showing his growing frustration.

"_Perceptor, I can't hear you. Bumblebee blew out my audio receptors. I realize whatever you have to say is important and I will be happy to listen, but right now I need to see Ratchet." _

Perceptor's optic's widened slightly_. "I'm sorry sir... I..."_

"_It's alright. Put it in your report, I should have this repaired soon." _

"_Yes sir!"_ Perceptor saluted as Optimus calmly continued on his way to Ratchet's med bay.

The medic was leaning back in his chair, sipping a cube of Energon and looking over a data pad. He looked up at the sound of Bumblebee's fit and got up, reaching out for the little sparkling who immediately calmed. Optimus smirked.

"_I can't hear you Ratchet." _

Ratchet grinned broadly._ "Let me guess. He blew out your audio receptors again?"_

Bumblebee stuck his thumb in his mouth, almost looking proud of himself. Optimus was certain he was purring.

"_Yes." _Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose, leaning against the operating table.

"_Primus that's the third time this week. I'm running out of parts." _Ratchet tucked the sparkling under on arm as he fiddled through his tools, pausing to flick away Bee's curious fingers before grabbing a wrench, a probe and a spare audio receptor chip. He gave Bee the wrench to play with and gently pulled off Optimus Prime's helmet, tinkering with the circuitry underneath. Bumblebee of course immediately put the end of the wrench in his mouth, sucking on it contently.

"_So, what did you do this time?" _Ratchet asked with a chuckle, carefully removing the fried audio chip.

"_I wouldn't let him play with my pulse rifle." _Optimus winced as Ratchet replaced his audio chip with his usual "gentleness" and began to weld it in place. Bumblebee took that moment to smack Ratchet in the chin with the wrench. It was by skill alone that Ratchet avoided welding Optimus's audio sensor chip to his logic processor.

"BUMBLEBEE!"Ratchet scolded, pausing to look down at the little sparkling with a raised optic ridge. Bumblebee knew better then to tantrum with Ratchet. Instead, he applied the deadliest weapon in his arsenal. His optics went as wide as he could possibly make them and he quivered his bottom lip pathetically. Ratchet raised both optic ridges and Optimus had to stifle his urge to laugh as Bumblebee brought out the big guns and began to whimper.

"Don't even start."

"click...click...click...click...cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiickclickclick"

"Not working." Ratchet struggled to remain gruff as he went back to welding, trying to avoid those beautiful big blue optics.

"click...clickclick...whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Primus help me..." Ratchet sighed, looking down at the Bee, who caught his optic's and chirped adoreably.

Optimus laughed as his new audio sensor came online and he caught the last part of the exchange. "He's turning into a prodigy Ratchet. Not even out of his first protoform yet and he's hitting patients with tools."

Ratchet put Optimus's helmet back on, making sure it was securely in place, then picked up the wrench and promptly smack him upside the head with it, leaving a decent sized dent. Bumblebee giggled, chirping and whirring with glee as Optimus winced, poking at his new dent with a fingertip. Ratchet chuckled and handed Bumblebee over.

"I do my best. Now, if you don't mind. I have the day off. OUT!." Ratchet said cheerfully, shoving Optimus and the sparkling out into the hallway and thanking Primus the small miracle that was Bumblebee.


End file.
